The Vorta and His Founder
by JeffC FTW
Summary: He wanted to spend as much time with him as he wanted so, even longer than the last five years. They might be separated on occasion, but this would only strengthen their bond. Rated T for safety.
**Odo and Weyoun are back again. :) Nothing much but some sweet comfort. Once more, I own nothing. Pretty tiresome to always say so, but necessary.**

Weyoun loved him as much as the other man loved him.

He could never get enough of the shape-shifter's gelatinous form on his naked body during their lovemaking sessions, or just anytime which happened to be simply that they would fall asleep together. They had been together for a few years now, and nothing put a damper on their relationship. They were completely different forms with different positions - Odo was a Founder and the Vorta his Chief Aide whenever he would leave the Great Link - and they were not even married like other races, nor could they produce any offspring.

Weyoun found himself submerged into the topics of marriage and children, seeing as how the former was what bound the couple together for the rest of their lives, and it was a choice never to be taken lightly either, for you had to be careful about choosing the one to mate for eternity. The previous Weyouns had never found the ideal mate, never produced an infant with any female Vorta, nor did he ever care because he was made for one thing and one thing only.

But here he was, with Odo - his god, his beloved - and he was happy as they were.

Yet sometimes he felt like they were both missing something, and he was too afraid to ask.

He had come back to his quarters after a long day, exhausted and more than happy to get away. So far things had begun to improve even if they needed more time: the peace talks between the Cardassians were going well, but the old treaty was broken as it was. The ambassador received some quiet, whispered threats on his life from every Cardassian man he came across since he and Odo as well as a company of Jem'Hadar and Breen had come to Cardassia Prime. He was a face that was not and would never be welcomed. But Odo was beside him and was protecting him at all costs.

Just like now, he was in front of Weyoun - or rather, beside him in bed, naked as he was, holding him close so the Vorta leaned into the crook of his neck, loving the ethereal smoothness of his lover's skin. He inhaled, loving the smell of Odo that had no words to befit the universe of bodily aroma. How could Weyoun have been so lucky in a few lifetimes with this being?

"Mmmm..." He purred against the shape-shifter, making him chuckle.

"Care to tell me what is on your mind?"

"Nothing much," Weyoun replied, looking up at him and batting his lashes. "Only that I savor your smell and the feel of your body against mine."

Odo's smirk deepened. "What else?"

He sighed when another feeling washed over him as the thought came over him. "But I feel so cold every time you leave me," he confessed, "even though we both know it is necessary. I always long for you each time you go." He closed his eyes and leaned against his partner for more contact. Tomorrow morning Odo would be leaving him once they returned to the Gamma Quadrant.

Odo hummed and deepened the embrace. "I don't want to return either," he confessed, kissing Weyoun's brow. "But I have to, knowing you're waiting for me."

Something slipped down Weyoun's cheek that he had to reach up and wipe away, seeing that he was crying. It was not just the fact he would miss Odo for some time, but because of what he kept inside himself for so long. And the Founder noticed this. "That's not the only reason," he stated.

"Yes, it's not. I have been...wondering this for some time." Weyoun chewed his lip nervously as he tried to think of the right words to tell him. "Remember when we talked about no...eternal bonds, called marriage? No offspring?" He watched as Odo shifted back a little with a stunned expression that made him regret his decision after all; he closed his eyes again and turned his face into the pillow to hide his face, out of sheer humiliation.

"You feel like we're missing a factor," Odo said after a moment, them hummed again. "I have been wondering the same thing myself."

Hope sprang in him. "You have?"

"Yes. Weyoun, it still stands we won't reproduce together, and since your side is naturally unable to bear, I won't give you one. However..." He reached and took Weyoun's hand into his own and held it up, between their faces. His confidence coming back, Weyoun reopened his eyes and looked at his Founder with bliss overcoming his heart.

"I'm going to be away from the Link when we return to the Gamma Quadrant, and I want to stay with you for as long as I need to. Do you want to...marry me, Weyoun?"

Weyoun gasped at the question. He never thought he would ever hear that question, never thought it would actually happen, but it was -! "Oh, Odo!" He leaned over and captured the shape-shifter's mouth with his own. "Yes, I will, my love," he gasped when he broke it to breathe, as it was rough and consuming. "I thought you'd never ask." In his heart, he knew that he would never regret his decision, did not care about any consequences to follow, just wanted to protect Odo to the very end and for the other man to do the same for him. He wanted to spend as much time with him as he wanted so, even longer than the last five years. They might be separated on occasion, but this would only strengthen their bond.

"I never thought I would ever ask you this," Odo confessed, enveloping him with his arms. "I was afraid, but not anymore. I know you are mine; I don't care what my people say anymore, and they have no say in my decision." Another kiss followed. "Now -" His tone became mischievous. "- what do you want to do now to celebrate?"

"I want you to spend the rest of the evening and into the morning in this bed," Weyoun breathed deviously, "making love to me without the fear of being torn apart, with the knowledge that I am proud to become yours for life, and without a child being conceived."

 **I may continue this part, but it needs more thought and planning, but I'm happy with how it came out. :) Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
